


The Best Cake

by hutchynstarsk



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Birthdays, Cake, Celebrations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchynstarsk/pseuds/hutchynstarsk





	The Best Cake

600 words

 

The Best Cake  
by Allie

“I can’t believe you brought me here, Starsky.” Hutch looked like he wanted to shrink down into the vinyl-covered seat. “I don’t see what’s wrong with Huggy’s.”

“Nothing, Hutch. Nobody’s a bigger fan of Huggy’s than I am. But you must admit he doesn’t have a birthday themed place.”

Around them, childish music blared, little kids ran around screeching, and harried parents carried balloons, gifts, and video game tokens.

Hutch learned forward and hissed, “He also doesn’t cater for five-year-olds!”

Starsky sat up straight, brightening. “Here’s the cake, Hutch!”

A slouching, sleepy-looking teenager carried a small birthday cake to their table. “D’you want me t’sing the birthday song?”

“Please do,” said Starsky, at the same moment Hutch said, “Please don’t.”

He tried to sink into his chair, face flaming, as the bored teen began to sing—Starsky singing along in a loud, enthusiastic voice.

When the song was over and the teen gone, Hutch glared at his friend. “Starsky, if you ever take me somewhere ‘for a surprise’ on my birthday ever again…!”

“Ah, Hutch,” remonstrated Starsky. He hopped up and started cutting into the cake with all his concentration, using the plastic knife they’d supplied. “You know I love you, buddy. I wouldn’t bring you here if I wasn’t worth it. Taste this.” He plopped a misshapen piece of chocolate and buttercream birthday cake on a paper plate in front of Hutch. “They have the best cake ever.”

Hutch gave him a skeptical glower. He took a hesitant bite, his frown died away and his brows rose. He swallowed, and blinked. “That’s—good cake, Starsk.”

“Yep,” said Starsky. “Told ya so.” He reached over, stuck a finger in the icing, and withdrew with a naughty grin before Hutch could shoo him away.

“Get your own!” He shielded his plate with one big hand, eating rapidly, hunched over the cake.

“I’m gettin’, I’m gettin’.” Starsky saved himself a misshapen piece and ate it slowly, savoring, using his finger as much as his fork and pausing occasionally to lick both. He looked around the room packed with kids, parents, noise, and video games. “Wanna play skee ball when we’re done, Hutch?”

Hutch pretended to scowl, pretended to hesitate—and then sheepishly nodded.

Starsky grinned at him, and nodded in return. “Good!” He leaned forward, eyes twinkling. “But first ya gotta clean the crumbs outta your mustache, Hutch!”

Hutch’s fingers combed quickly, reflexively. “I don’t have any crumbs—”

“Now you do!” Chortling, Starsky pushed a crumble of cake into the blond facial hair of his partner.

“Starsky!” Hutch grabbed for a napkin, grimacing.

Carefully, Starsky picked up the last of his first piece of cake and ate it between his fingers, first chewing the icing delicately off, then nibbling the cake till it was gone. “Ahh. I’d have ordered take-out but they won’t do it, Hutch. This is more fun anyway, isn’t it?” He raised his eyebrows enquiringly. “Hm?”

Hutch swallowed. He was on his second piece of cake. “Starsky, this is the best cake I have ever—oh, what did you say?”

“I said this is more fun anyway, isn’t it?”

“Than Huggy’s? Yeah, once a year.” He scraped his plate, licked his fork, and looked up. “Think you can beat me at skee-ball, Ollie?”

“With one hand tied behind my back,” Starsky assured him. Starsky brought a hand up to rest on Hutch’s back. “But I’ll let ya win, because it’s your birthday!”

They fell into step, glancing back at the half-eaten cake and their jackets, which were lying on the booth seats. They could finish it afterwards.

 

~end~

_Written for Nicky’s birthday, during another birthday celebration._

 


End file.
